Corazón de Dragón
by Discord Write
Summary: La princesa Cadence vive su mejor momento, pero una antigua enemiga suya arruinara su felicidad en un solo día, transformándola en una bestia que pondrá en peligro al imperio de cristal, haciendo que sus súbditos la consideren como una amenaza. Shining armor hará lo posible para salvarla de el hechizo, pero no la tendrá fácil
1. Vida perfecta

**Corazón de Dragón**

Primero les digo que este fanfic es solo de prueba para mejorar más en lo que hago, hare lo posible para que les guste, recuerden que solo en una prueba ya que este fanfic será algo corto

Capítulo 1:** Vida Perfecta**

La Princesa Mi amore cadenza vive su mejor momento en la vida, ya que tiene todo lo que se necesita para ser feliz, en primer lugar es una princesa, que está a cargo de un reino con unos humildes súbditos y no es nada más y menos que el imperio de cristal. Además de tener un esposo que lo quiere tanto dándole amor y cariño, también que del fruto de su amor ha nacido una hermosa niña que es muy alegre e imperativa, sus tías son muy buenas con ellas dándoles lo mejor, una familia

La princesa Mi amore cadenza mejor conocida como la princesa Cadence, es muy generosa y muy amable con su gente llegando hacer más amable que Celestia, ya que su alma generosa la hace una buena princesa y que cada día sus súbditos la quieran mas

Su esposo Shining Arnor el cual es el príncipe del imperio, es fiel ante ella, muy dulce y sobretodo caballeroso haciéndose el más soñado de entre las mujeres pero este escogió estar al lado de Cadence haciendo esta relación la más tierna y perfecta de todas

De este matrimonio nació una niña a la cual le pusieron como nombre Skyla, esta saco la generosidad de su madre, además de ser muy imperativa además que al tener 17 años se sigue comportando como una niña ya que le gusta los videojuegos, la comida chatarra, hasta juegos para niños como las escondidas o las adivinanzas, pero eso no descarta su bondad y generosidad

La alegre familia se encontraba comiendo en el comedor del imperio, y hablaban de temas normales de la escuela, como –Como te fui hoy querida- o –Que hay de postre- también –Como te fue en la universidad- entre muchas cosas mas

-Hoy fue un día muy agotador para mí- dice Shining en la cual se denotaba en su voz un tono cansado

-Oh mi vida, en verdad. No tenía idea…- dice Cadence el cual se acerca a su esposo para darle un beso en la boca -...Mejor?-

-Mejor- le responde Shining con un tono pervertido y más calmado

- por favor Papa no hagan esto aquí- dice Skyla

-Por favor hija, algún día harás lo mismo cuando tú te cases y tengan un esposo- dice Shining

-Bueno, todavía no tengo esos planes pero lo veremos pronto - dice Skyla a los que sus padres se miran con caras de ¿En serio?

-Vamos, hija. El amor es lo mejor que puede pasar- dice Cadence

-Sabes que… yo todavía no le entro a lo del amor- dice Skyla

-Hija mía, algún día lo entenderás- dice Shining

-Lo dudo- dice Skyla

-Ya lo veras- dice Cadence con la esperanza que su hija crea en el amor

Más tarde la familia ya había terminado de comer y decidieron ir a sus respectivas habitaciones para poder dormir

Shining y Cadence entran a su habitación, el primero en acostarse en la cama era Shining el cual estaba bien cansado, ya que hace 5 años acepto el cargo de ser el jefe de la guardia real del imperio, así que ahora tiene dos cargos, de ser jefe de la guardia real y el trabajo de ser príncipe, así que tiene que trabajar doble para ayudar al imperio hacer más seguro

-Me siento bien cansado- dice Shining con un tono débil

-Oh vamos Shining no es para tanto, solo distes unas cuantas órdenes del imperio, caminaste de aquí por allá- decía Cadence mientras entraba al baño para arreglarse para dormir

-No mi vida, no fue así. Tuve que entrenar a mis hombres de guardias con unas técnicas que son muy difíciles de hacer, al parecer ellos no podían hacerlos con simples palabras así que tuve que enseñarles debido a que la técnica es muy complicada, Esas formas de combate hizo que se me rompieran el cuello y por poco quedar invalido- dice Shining el cual apenas podía soportar el dolor de su cuerpo

-Entonces…- decía Cadence mientras se acercaba a la cama en donde Shining estaba acostado -… creo que necesitas un pequeño descanso- dice Cadence en tono seductor

-No importa si este cansado, siempre tendré tiempo para ti- dice Shining con el mismo tono de voz

Cadence se abalanza a la cama y empieza el acto sexual, aunque Shining sentía que cada movimiento de Cadence hacia que sus huesos le dolieran más, pero esto no le importo hasta casi ni lo sintió debido a lo ocupado que Cadence lo está siendo pasar

Mientras en la habitación de Skyla

Skyla estaba escuchando música, mientras arreglaba su cuarto, la cual lo tenía impecable, mientras que hablaba con una de sus amigas, la cual eran muy cercanas. Hablaban de cosas de mujeres y de citas etc.

Después de hablar un poco con su amiga, esta decide que ya es hora de dormir ya que se sentía muy cansada y se acuesta en la cama pero antes de apagar la luz a la par de ella se encontraba un mueble, Skyla saca de este un pequeño recipiente de medicinas esta lo abre y consume dos, después lo guarda en respectivo cajon

Mientras que en un lugar muy alejado del imperio, se encontraba un desierto deshabilitado, sin ninguna posibilidad de vida, se encontraba una tormenta de arena, provocando un gran chubasco y un fuerte viento atroz, en este se encontraban deambulando los Changeling quien aún no se había recuperado después de los eventos de la boda en Canterlot, estos se encontraban caminando con dificultad ya que el chubasco les provocaba mucha dificultad caminar, estos se encontraban muy débiles tanto así que no pueden usar magia

La Reina Chrysalis ya estaba harta de caminar tanto, esta se encuentra con una cueva a lo lejos y esta ordena a sus changeling descansar ahí, al llegar la reina se recuesta en una roca para descansar un poco, esta se encontraba muy enojada y fatal ya que sus planes no se cumplieron y cada día que pasa después de lo ocurrido en la boda odia mucho más a Shining y Cadence, quien pasaban buena vida mientras que ella solo sufría

Chrysalis se queda mirando a sus changeling con tristeza ya que había perdido a más de la mitad debido a los eventos ocurridos anteriormente, solo le quedaban pocos como 35 los cuales aún le seguían siendo fieles por más lamentable que pareciera

Los changeling se acurrucan cerca de Chrysalis para dar reposo, esta solo mira con tristeza a sus aliados, ya que sentía gran impotencia solo quería una cosa acabar con Cadence y Shining, ella quería que ellos sufrieran más que lo que ella está sufriendo ahora pero no tenía nada para hacerlo, esta se encontraba débil y no podía hacer nada estos estaban en un estado decadente

Chrysalis empieza a sentir sueño y esta se empieza a dormir, en sus sueños esta puede verse en sí misma en Canterlot en donde ella disfrutaba los lujos y riquezas de la realeza, esta aplaude con sus cascos y de la puerta aparecen Celestia y luna con trajes de sirvientes estos le traían comida la cual esta tragaba plácidamente, luego se enfoca en ella viendo por el balcón y puede ver que en todo Canterlot se encontraban los ponis siendo torturaros y golpeados por los changeling la cual se podían oír gritos de dolor que eran música para los oídos de Chrysalis, y luego se ve a ella dirigiéndose a una habitación en la cual entraron, en esta se podían ver cuerpos de ponis incinerados, cabezas decapitadas y partes de cuerpos de ponis cercenadas al final del pasillo podía ver a una alicornio quien estaba amarrado de las patas traseras y delanteras la cual tenía un bozal como que si se tratara de un animal esta estaba cubierta de herida y mucha sangre, Chrysalis empieza a sonreír y es entonces que activa su cuerno con magia y se lo apunta con dirección a la alicornio

-Descansa, princesa del amor-

En entonces que Chrysalis despierta de súbito, esta lo primero que hace es levantarse y percatarse lo que había pasado, después de procesar que lo que acaba de vivir era un sueño esta se llena de ira y de mucha impotencia ante el acto a lo que grita a los 4 vientos –Te odio Cadence, te odio Shining Armor, quisiera con todas mis fuerzas verlos sufrir más que lo que yo he sufrido, quiero verlos llorar verlos morir- decía Chrysalis la cual tenía odio en sus palabras

Sus changeling la miran con miedo y con confusión, ya que no querían ver a su reina molesta, Chrysalis se queda pensando en seco y en su mente retumba esa palabra –_Quiero verlos sufrir más de lo que yo he sufrido-_ En ese momento que piensa por un rato y recuerda algo que le será de mucha utilidad

-Mis queridos changeling por favor, hacerme el favor de traer nuestras provisiones- dice Chrysalis con mucha más tranquilidad esto hiso que los changeling se miraran confundidos ante eso, pero hacen caso a la petición de su reina, estos le entregan a Chrysalis una mochila mediana, a cual traía un poco de comida y medicinas pero al final de la mochila se encontraba un libro café que Chrysalis lo escoge y empieza a hojear en sus páginas, después de un rato encuentra lo que necesita en eso piensa que es un mal plan pero solo quería una cosa

-Obviamente que esto no me ayudara a conquistar Canterlot a el imperio pero de una cosa si estoy segura, esto hará que Shining y Cadence sufran en serio- decía Chrysalis con un tono sombrío –Mis changeling… prepárense mañana atacaremos al imperio-

**Al día siguiente **

El sol amanecía en el imperio los rayos del sol despertaban a los ciudadanos de la zona, los primeros rayos de luz se asomaban en el castillo por una ventana en lo más alto de la torre, esta era la habitación de la Princesa Cadence y del Príncipe Shining Armor, quien la primera en despertar fue Cadence la cual al ver a su esposo dormir plácidamente decidió dejarlo descansar más mientras que esta se arreglaba en su baño, esta se ducha en la regadera, mientras esto pasaba Shining se despertaba poco a poco, este al darse cuenta que su esposa no estaba al lado suyo, este pregunta por ella

-Cadence, ya te despertaste- dice Shining levantándose de la cama

-Sí, ahora mismo me estoy dando una ducha- dice Cadence

-Pues apúrate, que yo también quiero entrar – dice Shining

-Oye, como sigues de tu dolor- dice Cadence

-Ya estoy mejor sobre todo lo que hiciste por mí, ya estoy curado- dice Shining el cual estaba esperando afuera de la puerta del baño en donde se duchaba Cadence

-Bueno, tendrás mas esta noche, solo espéralo- dice Cadence en un tono seductor

Shining no responde y solo se queda pensando en lo que dijo –Lo espero…- dice este con el mismo tono de Cadence

Después de un rato Cadence sale de la ducha y sale de la habitación –Prepárate- dice Cadence

-¿Para qué?- dice Shining

-Para esta noche, mi príncipe- dice Cadence con el mismo tono, dejando la habitación con Shining con los ojos como platos

Después de esto, Shining entra para asearse y mientras esto pasaba, Cadence bajaba para el comedor principal, en donde esperaba su hija Skyla quien ya estaba desayunando

-Buenos días, hija mía- dice Cadence a su hija quien estaba devorando todo lo que estaba en la mesa, esta estaba deleitada con su comida, que ni le prestó atención a su madre, que estaba pasando

_-Me pregunto si dejara comida para mí-_ pensaba Cadence

Skyla después de devorar un plato, esta estaba por tomar otro pero se da cuenta que su madre estaba a su lado

-Oh, hola mama- dice Skyla con indiferencia y toma con un cuchillo y corta un gran trozo de pastel que estaba en el centro

-Deja apenas algo para nosotros- dice Cadence

-Eso intento… pero esta esta suculento- dice Skyla quien de un solo bocado se come el pastel

Cadence solo rada los ojos y toma un plato para poder comer lo poco que quedaba de comida, lo que quedo después de que Skyla se comiera todo un banquete para 4 personas

Mientras afueras del imperio, en la entrada de hecho, se encontraban de turno dos guardias de cristal quien resguardaba la entrada al imperio y su deber era, no dejar pasar a nadie, sin ninguna identificación o razón de la visita

Estos guardias eran del turno nocturno, pero los del turno matutino aún no se habían presentado, el problema era que estaban muerto de sueño y lo primero que harían cuando acabara su turno e ir a sus casas a dormir un poco

-Oye compañero, cuando vendrán nuestros suplentes- dice un guardia que al juzgar el tono de su voz, este se encontraba muy cansado

-Amigo, falta poco. Pero (bostezo) hay que resistir un poco más- dice el otro guardia

-Es cierto…- no pudo terminar la oración ya que puedo notar algo a lo lejos que no lo podía distinguir bien, debido a lo cansado que estaba su vista, después de saber lo que estaba viendo, pudo notar que se acercaba a ellos –Oye, no notas eso, que está por lo más lejos-

-Oye, es cierto y fíjate viene justo hacia nosotros- dice el guaria –Preparado-

-Está bien- y este saca su arma que estaba en el piso

Mientras más se acercaban a ellos, más lo podían distinguir

-oye, mira es… es… un changeling- dice el guardia y este último lo dijo con asombro

Los que estos no sabían era que una distracción, en el plan de Chrysalis, la cual su objetivo no era pelear o atacar su intención era otra y era algo que perjudicaría a los príncipes del imperio


	2. El plan de Chrysalis

Les vuelvo avisar que este fanfic es solo de prueba, si no te gusta mi historia, bueno… no estás obligado a leerlo, sino no te gusta, te invito a dejar de leer la historia, y recuerda a comentarios positivos, respuestas positivas, cualquier comentario negativo y crítico será ignorado completamente. Pero si me das consejos de cómo mejorar mis fanfics, adelante la caja de reviews está abierta para que me digas tu opinión

Sin nada más que decir continuemos

**Corazón de Dragón**

Capítulo 2: **El plan de Chrysalis **

El changeling se estaba acercando a los guardias, los cuales estaban listos ante cualquier ataque, el changeling llega a estar frente a frente con los dos guardias, este mira hacia arriba, cosa que les dio curiosidad a los guardias, estos igualmente miran arriba para ver qué es lo que estaba viendo, en ese instante uno de los guardias es atacado por el changeling en el estómago con una patada fuerte que le da. El dolor fue tal que se quedó sin aire, su compañero al ver lo que paso corre a dirección al changeling para hacerle daño con el arma que tenia

En cambio este lo esquiva muy bien

-Ayuda, necesito ayuda- dice el guardia que se estaba defendiendo a lo que poco a poco llegan muchos más, y desafortunadamente mientras más guardias llegaban, mas changeling también empezando una confrontación en la entrada del imperio

Pero lo que no sabían era que esto solo era una distracción, ya que cuando esto pasaba. Chrysalis se escabullía por las calles del imperio, transformada en una pony de cristal y a atrás suyo se encontraban 7 más, los cuales eran sus changeling y habían tomado la forma de un común pony.

En total todos los changeling estaban peleando en la entrada, para evitar esto, muchos guardias estaban llegando a defender, incluso los que cuidaban el castillo en donde viven la familia real

Chrysalis pasa a la par del corazón de cristal, esta se sentía muy débil debido a su escudo invisible pero había logrado soportarlo, debido a la forma de la poni que tomo pero todavía no era suficiente para el corazón, desafortunadamente para ella, sus changeling no pudieron más, Chrysalis al ver que sus tropas se estaban debilitando decidió ir sola ella y dejar a su gente muy lejos del corazón para que no sospechen de ellos

En el comedor real, la familia comía a gusto, pero en ese momento un guardia llega a interrumpir el desayuno

-Que sucede soldado- dice Shining quien ya había terminado de comer y estaba por irse a entrenar a los guardias

-Lamento interrumpir su desayuno…- dice el guardia demostrando lealtad hacia el -…pero hay un pequeño problema-

-¿Cuál es el problema?- dice Shining ya preocupado por lo que decía

-Señor… están… están atacando el imperio- dice el guardia

-¿!Que!?- dice al unísono los tres miembros, ya que hace mucho que no tenían un ataque, y ya era sorprendente al escuchar de uno

-Que dice soldado- dice Shining ya algo inquieto

-Se está llevando una pelea en la entrada del imperio y los atacantes son los changeling- dice el guardia a lo que sorprendió mucho al trio

-¿Los changeling?- dice Cadence con un tono asustado, ya que tan solo en pesar en un changeling pensaba en Chrysalis, quien por poco arruina su día perfecto de casarse con el poni de su vida

-Afirmativo princesa, y pedimos más refuerzos- dice el guardia

-Claro… todos los del imperio llegaran enseguida- dice Shining el cual no creía ver a los changeling de vuelta

Shining se levanta de su asiento y acompaña al soldado hacia la puerta, pero este vuelve al comedor a darle instrucciones a su esposa

-Por favor, les pido que no salgan de la habitación- dice Shining quien tenía un tono firme y correcto

-Si querido, pero por favor cuídate mucho- dice Cadence muy preocupada por su esposo

-Lo hare…-

-Espera Papa, yo quiero ir contigo- dice Skyla el cual sorprendió a sus padres

-No hija mía, es muy peligroso salir afuera, quédate con tu madre-

-Papa, yo ya se defenderme, tú me has enseñado mucho, lo suficiente para pelear con los changeling… por favor-

-Lo siento hija pero ahora, este puede llegar hacer muy peligroso- dice Shining

-Pero… pero…- dice Skyla suplicante

-Lo siento Skyla, pero no lo harás, tú ya sabes defenderte pero los changeling son muy peligrosos- dice Cadence

-Mama. Yo ya puedo, ya no soy una niña, confíen en mí- dice Skyla

-Los siento pero no- dice Shining

-Por favor, no sean malos-

-No Skyla un no es un no y punto- dice Shining

Skyla se muestra molesta ante esto y corre a su habitación muy enojada con sus padres, Cadence y Shining solo la ven alejarse

-Lo siento, pero todavía no está lista para asumir el cargo de pelear- dice Shining

-Si ya lo sé, veré si puedo hablar con ella- dice Cadence

-Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo trabajo que hacer- dice Shining el cual se aleja de Cadence, esta solo lo mira retirarse preocupada de que si todo saldrá bien

Chrysalis había espiado y presenciado lo acontecido

-Vaya, vaya al parecer la princesa del amor ya es madre, con gusto tomaría tu cuerpo y lugar, pero necesito mucha más energía para esto y solo tengo fuerzas para un hechizo- dice Chrysalis quien estaba espiando por una puerta trasera del comedor

Cadence decide ir a ver cómo sigue su hija para consolarla en todo lo que pueda ponerla en razón y que sepa que es muy peligroso ese momento tan arriesgado, pero Cadence no sabía que estaba siendo seguida por Chrysalis, y no había ningún guardia debido a que todo peleaban con los changeling solo se encontraban menos de 6 guardias que Chrysalis los burlo muy fácilmente

En una zona en donde solo estaba Cadence y el supuesto poni de cristal, Chrysalis vio su oportunidad para dar paso a su plan

-Fin del…- decía Chrysalis quien con su magia active un hechizo y le dispara de golpe a Cadence, esta apenas puede voltear al notar su atacante -…juego-

Mientras tanto la pelea se llevaba a cabo en la entrada del imperio, Shining había llegado recientemente y ya era hora de defenderse, por suerte los changeling estaban cayendo uno a uno, solo lo más fuertes quedaban en pie, hacían lo posible para mantenerse en pie

Los changeling que quedaban se detienen de golpe y se quedan paralizados, esto confunde mucho a los ponis sobre todo a Shining en un solo momento los changeling caídos se levantan con dificultan y con su cuerno desaparecen de la vista de todos es como que si habían recibido una orden de retirada, esto dejo muy extrañado a los ponis y no lo podían procesar

-Creo… creo que ganamos- dice el soldado (fue el mismo que le aviso a Shining que estaban atacando el imperio)

Los ponis deciden celebrar, ya que podía ser que se habían rendido, debido a la poca fuerza que tenían para pelear ya que quedaban pocos en pie y muchos de los guardias aun podían pelear

Pero aun así esto extraño a Shining quien aún no podía entender lo sucedido, esto lo hacía tener más dudas de cuál era su verdadera intención. Shining solo se queda viendo en dirección a la salida del imperio en donde el primer changeling ataco

Después de esto se llevaron a emergencia a muchos ponis de cristal que habían sido heridos, Shining igualmente fue llevado pero esto era ridículo ya que apenas pudo golpear a unos de los changeling y no tenía ningún daño

Shining ordeno a un grupo de guardias que hubiera más protección en el imperio de cristal, además dijo que buscarían a mas guardias y le pediría a Celestia que le mandara a mas guardias de Canterlot

Shining vuelve al castillo ya muy tarde, ya que tenía que estar pendiente con su gente y ordenar a muchos guardias más seguridad, igualmente pidió que se buscaran a los changeling para saber que tramaban, ya que Shining no estaba convencido de su retira ya que sentía que planeaban algo mas

Shining llega al trono real (y si… no hablo del baño XD) en donde se encentra con Candace sentada en su asiento, esta al ver a Shining corre a abrazarlo con fuerza

-Shining, mi amor has vuelto- dice Candace con alegría

-Te lo dije, que volvería- dice Shining dándole un beso en la boca

-Y dime… que paso pudieron derrotar a los changeling- dice Cadence con ansiedad

-Bueno… en realidad ellos se rindieron- dice Shining extrañado

-¿Qué?- dice Cadence con un poco de confusión

-Si. Justo cuando me los iba a enfrentar, decidieron la retirada-

-Bueno eso es muy extraño, demasiado- dice Candace

-Sí, para mí también aunque sospecho que venían para algo más que atacar- dice Shining

-Tú crees- dice Cadence

-Solo digo, que tenían algo más planeado pero no sé si lo cumplieron sí o no- dice Shining

-De acuerdo ya me asustaste, solo espero que no haya sido así- dice Cadence –Oye y no hay ningún herido-

-Bueno solo están 2 guardias nocturnos que cuidaban la zona pero no hay nada mas complicado-

-Uh… que alivio… Oye y no estuvo Chrysalis-

-Pues no… solo estaba sus tropas hasta se puede decir que Chrysalis no estaba en el asunto solo fue un ataque forzado o algo así- dice Shining quien estaba sentado en su asiento

-Bueno, la suerte es que no hay ninguna víctima- dice Cadence

-Si esa es la suerte…- dice Shining –Oye y Skyla como sigue, hablaste con ella-

-Lamentablemente no. No me quiso abrir la puerta, al perecer ella cree que no confiamos en ella- dice Cadence

Shining solo se queda pensando en su hija, y que talvez tenía que darle una oportunidad, este suspira

-Tú crees que hice bien, diciéndole que era demasiado pequeña y que no sabe defenderse- dice Shining un poco decepcionado

-No cariño… para nada solo lo hiciste para defenderla, no tienes nada de que disculparte, a veces Skyla tiene que entender que le prohibimos muchas porque la queremos y no puede tener todo lo que ella quiere- dice Cadence

-Bueno, talvez tengas razón- dice Shining

-Claro, mañana hablaremos con ella y veras que todo saldrá bien, solo confía en mi- dice Cadence

Shining suspira y se queda viendo a Candace con una sonrisa

-Qué te pasa- dice Cadence

-No nada… es que… Skyla tiene la suerte de tener a una buena madre como tú- dice Shining

-Vamos… Shining sabes que hay más madres más bondadosas que yo y que hacen lo posible para que sus hijos tengan una vida sana- dice Cadence

-Bueno aun así, eres una buena madre- dice Shining

-Tú también eres un buen padre- dice Cadence y se pone frente a frente con Shining

-Te amo- dice Shining

-Yo también- dice Cadence a lo que los dos se dan un profundo beso

Mientras tanto en unas montañas rocosas lejos del imperio, se encontraban en una cueva, los changeling quien dormían pacíficamente en las rocas, al fondo de la cueva se encontraba Chrysalis quien con una sonrisa se podía ver que había logrado su objetivo

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el hechizo haga efecto, y en el momento más inesperado serás una bestia de destrucción para todos… así es, sufrirán mucho… o mejor dicho solo Shining ya que Cadence (risita maliciosa) no estará en sí, no será la misma Cadence que conoces en el imperio- a lo que ríe con malicia

En la habitación del palacio, se abría a puerta eran Shining y Cadence quien se disponían a dormir

Después de arreglarse para dormir estos se acuestan en la cama listos para dormir

-Ya quería un descanso- dice Shining

-Si yo también, y eso que yo no hice nada- dice Cadence

-Si jejeje… mi amor no quiero ser atrevido pero me lo prometiste esta noche- dice Shining

-Oh si lo recuerdo- dice Cadence recordando lo que le prometió en el baño

-Entonces- dice Shining

-Entonces estás listo- dice Cadence

-Claro- dice Shining a lo que acto sexual comienza

En ese preciso momento, debido a la oscuridad en la habitación, se podía ver que los ojos de Cadence cambian a los de un dragón con pupilas rojas pero después vuelven a la normalidad


	3. Extraños comportamientos

Les sigo informando que este fic es solo una simple prueba, ya que este es el primero y recuerden que no están obligados a leerlo si no les gusta por favor les pido que tengamos una actitud positiva se los pido con honestidad. Sin nada más que decir continuemos

**Corazón de Dragón**

Capítulo 3: **Extraños comportamientos**

Han pasado 4 días desde que los changeling atacaron el imperio misteriosamente y lo que más confusión dio es que estos desaparición al instante después de batallar casi 2 horas

Por ese motivo Shining activo a mas guardias para que hubiera más seguridad, además de organizar un grupo de ponis para ir en busca de los changeling, después le pidió a la Princesa Celestia que si le donaba más guardias de Canterlot, ya que esta ciudad tiene más seguridad que el imperio, Celestia acepto y aproximadamente 50 guardias fueron llevados al imperio para que no pasara otra catástrofe con el imperio

Skyla ha estado más tranquila con sus padres, ya que esta quería combatir para defender a su reino, pero Shining no la dejo esto provoco un enfado de Skyla ya que malentendió las cosas pensando que sus padres no confiaban en ellos y la siguen viendo como una poni indefensa, pero por suerte ya se reconcilio con sus padres pero con la condición de que si había un escenario donde habría acto de violencia que la dejara pelear, Shining a puras ganas acepto pero aun creía que era mala idea pero decidió que era lo correcto ya que hay que aceptar que su hija ya ha crecido y decidió entrenarla en artes mucho más avanzadas (ya que Skyla sabia muchas técnicas de combate que le enseño su padre) a lo que esta se puso muy feliz

Cadence se ha estado comportando un poco extraño ultimadamente ya que se le ve un gran apetito y ha estado un poco enojada a lo que extraño mucho a su familia ya que ella no era la que se enojaba fácilmente, ya que nunca regaño a su hija y menos le grito o la ha castigado, haciendo pensar que algo le está pasando

El imperio de cristal se está preparando para la fiesta del reino que celebra la liberación de su pueblo a manos del Rey sombra quienes fueron salvados gracias a las princesas y a los elementos de la armonía, esta fiesta se realizara en una semana y es uno de los eventos más importantes de toda Equestria llegando al punto de ser más famoso que los juegos de Equestria y alcanzando la popularidad de la gala del galope

Shining se encontraba entrenando a sus guardias debido al deber de ser su capitán, le explicaba consejos y reglas a los coroneles y a los de rango menor lo que extraño mucho a los ponis que a la par de Shining se encontraba su hija de Skyla ya que esta nunca se presentaba en estos entrenamientos

-… Y recuerden la seguridad del reino es nuestro objetivo y no dejar a ningún intruso o terrorista pasar al imperio, ahora empecemos con el trabajo duro- dice Shining refiriéndose a las pruebas de entrenamiento que se había n complicado mucho

-Am… disculpe señor no quiero interrumpirlo…- decía el soldado (mismo que le dijo a Shining del atentado) –Pero a qué se debe la razón de que su dulce hija se encuentre con nosotros-

Shining pone cara extrañada pero después de ver a su hija entiende y da una leve risa –Oh si claro, se me había olvidado, Mi hija Skyla se unirá con nosotros para combatir a las fuerzas enemigas, en realidad yo me negué al principio pero creo que ya es momento que mi hija se haga más fuerte y se una a las fuerzas mayores…-

Mientras que Shining decía esto Skyla se encontraba emocionada y en su mente decía –_Que emoción, que emoción, que emoción, que emoción, que emoción- _ya que por fin entrenaría en el campo de batalla y por fin entrenaría como si fuera un guardia

-…Bueno después de confirmarles todo esto, tienes otra pregunta Nick- dice Shining refiriéndose al soldado que le había dicho sobre la presencia de Skyla

-Am… si… Usted cree que es seguro que su hija pelee en el campo de entrenamiento- dice el soldado que se le conoce como nombre de Nick

Skyla se enfada ante la pregunta ya que s ella se enoja fácilmente cuando dice que nos capaz de hacer cualquier cosa

-Estoy súper seguro, yo confió en mi hija y pienso que es lo mejor para ella- dice Shining a lo que su hija le sonríe con mucha alegría de que su padre piense así de ella –Bueno si no hay otra pregunta, comencemos- a lo que todos los ponis corren en dirección al campo de batalla. Shining y Skyla se quedan viendo con una leve risa y juntos van al campo de batalla para entrenar sus capacidades

Mientras tanto en el pasillo principal se encontraba Candace tranquila firmando unos papeles, ya que cuando se acerca el festival del imperio le toca más papeleo debido a las fiestas que se realizaran le toca estar más ocupada

Cadence se encontraba cansada pero por alguna extraña razón se encontraba molesta pero no lo se le notaba, sentía como si fuera explotar en cualquier momento pero lo confuso era que ni siquiera ella sabía porque esto, tenía muchas sospechas como el estrés que tenía por no descansar o que Shining permitiera que su hija entrenara en la guardia real ya que a ella no le gusto para nada la idea pero después de una conversación con Shining diciendo que era lo mejor para que Skyla se defendiera, Cadence acepto con muchas dudas pero decidió que era lo correcto pero después de ese día Cadence se estaba comportando muy extraño ya que su actitud cambio a ser un poco más molesta y estricta llegando al punto de levantarle la voz a un guardia que no hacia bien su trabajo esto la alarmo ya que ella es la del corazón noble pero en actualmente eso está cambiando y teme que cambie más en los siguientes días

Cadence se seguía sintiendo frustrada y mientras más se sentía enojada más confusión tenia ya que no sabía por qué el de su enojo

-Ah… YA… necesito un pequeño descanso- dice Cadence en un tono abatido y molesto

-María Elena, por favor me puedes traer un café- dice Cadence

-Ahora voy señora- dice una voz al fondo del pasillo

Cadence decide dejar los papeles a un lado y prefiere tomar un receso ya que se sentía cansada y enojada por su supuesto estrés

Cadence decide levantarse de su asiento –Rápido María lo quiero para ahora- dice Cadence la cual se le notaba más molesta esto era raro ya que ella nunca le gritaba a sus sirvientes era siempre paciente y gentil pero esta vez no lo fue

-Ah… que me está pasando- dice Cadence quien con sus cascos se oculta la cara al notar de cómo le grito a su súbdita

Cadence decide caminar hacia una ventana y esta pudo notar como Shining entrenaba a los guardias reales y al ver como Skyla acataba todas las ordenes de su padre y como se puede ver Skyla tiene un amplio movimiento y gran estrategia llegando al punto de ser un poco más fuerte que los guardias atacando a muchos de golpe lesionándolos, esto sorprendió mucho a Shining ya que se podía notar que Skyla peleaba muy bien

Skyla seguía esquivando los movimientos de quienes la estaban atacando y como si fuera una experta deja a todos con un gran golpe en la cara, sorprendiendo hasta su propio padre quien no se lo podía creer

Shining mira su reloj y pita con un silbato –Se acabó- dice Shining a lo que Skyla deja de golpear a los guardias que estaban casi inconscientes

-Que tan pronto- dice Skyla y se acerca a su padre –Y dime como me fue-

-Eres un orgullo- dice Shining y abraza a su hija a lo que esta hace lo mismo

Cadence seguía viendo todo el acto con mucha ternura –Por fin mi esposo e hija pasan un gran tiempo juntos- en ese momento algo dentro de su mente se abre, es como si estuviera enojada de que Shining y Skyla pasaban más tiempo juntos que con ella eso lo molestaba, no ser el centro de atención

Luego de un rato, María Elena una poni de cristal gris con melena blanca dorada y ojos amarillos le daba a Cadence una bandeja y en este contenía un café y azúcar a un lado para que ella lo endulce

-Gracias Elena- dice Cadence a lo que toma un sorbo de café pero debido a que este estaba muy caliente se quema la boca dando un pequeño grito de dolor ya que en si estaba muy caliente, Elena se ríe un poco ante la situación ya que le parecía gracioso toda escena esta al notal que su súbdita se ríe de ella reacciona rápido y hace algo que nunca creía que pasaría pero la ira que sentía hizo que esta explotara

-Maldita perra, está bien caliente. Como te atreves a reírte de mí Todo es tu culpa…- decía Cadence súper furiosa lo que sorprendió mucho a Elena ya que nunca la había hablado así -…Mereces un castigo pendeja- en ese momento Elena podía ver una transformación en Cadence que se hizo presente debido a la ridícula ira de que se quemó la lengua con el café hirviendo.

Se podía ver como un aura negra cubre a Cadence que la hacen incrementar de tamaño hasta llegar al tiple que por poco llega al techo del castillo, le salen escamas negras en su cuerpo sus ojos de poni cambian a los de un dragón su hocico se alarga hasta llegar al de un dragón le salen alas de dragón y esta se queda viendo a Elena

-PAGARAS-

Más tarde Shining y Skyla llegan al castillo después de un ardió entrenamiento

-Y dime como la pasaste- dice Shining

-La pase bien, gracias Papa, ya puedo defenderme mejor y eso que fue solo el primer día- dice Skyla

-Así es… me sorprendió mucho todas tu defensa y golpes hacia los guardias, en verdad me impactaste- dice Shining –Como lo haces-

-Bueno he entrenado mucho en secreto en estos últimos años y he progresado bastante- dice Skyla

-Se nota- dice Shining teniendo aun gran sorpresa por lo que podía llegar hacer Skyla – Y eso que no usaste magia solo tu cuerpo físico, ahora ya te puedo dejar a combatir si…-

-En serio- dice Skyla emocionada

-Déjame terminar… si sigues practicando y entrenando lo lograras- dice Shining

-Jejeje sí creo que si- dice Skyla en ese momento su estómago ruje –Guau… ya me dio hambre después de ese duro entrenamiento-

-Claro, vamos de seguro Cadence nos está esperando- a lo que los dos apresuran el paso para llegar al gran comedor

Estos llegan y pueden ver a Cadence comiendo a gusto en el comedor

-Hola Mama, ya comiendo- dice Skyla

-Así es, ya me llene- dice Cadence pero se podía notar que apenas toco unas frutas

-Estas segura porque se ve que no has comido nada. A qué se debe- dice Skyla quien tomaba un plato para servirse

-Solo digamos que ya había comido algo antes de esto…. Algo que me dejo muy satisfecho- dice Cadence mientras miraba su panza que estaba ya muy satisfecha

Shining noto algo en las palabras de Cadence. Algo que solo el puedo identificar, podía oír que Cadence hablaba en un tono siniestro, cosa que le dejo más confundido que lo de Skyla

-Cadence, te sientes bien- dice Shining quien se había sentado a la par

-Si lo estoy porque lo preguntas- dice Cadence denotando un tono más sombrío como que si estuviera hablando una villana o reina malvada de cuentos de Disney

-Tu voz… tu voz suena diferente- dice Shining

-No sé de qué hablas- dice Cadence denotando más su tono sombrío y cruel

-Mama te sientes bien, lo que dice Papa tiene razón te oigo la voz un poco más gruesa- dice Skyla quien ya se había percatado del cambio de su voz

-No me pasa nada… Estoy bien más que bien dejen de preocuparse por mí, yo estoy bien- dice Cadence quien lo último lo último lo dijo casi gritando y con voz más gruesa

-Estas segura cariño- dice Shining

-Ya estoy harta, de ustedes. Porque siempre me preguntan cosas sin sentido…-

-Cadence eso no es cierto- dice Shining

-Claro que lo es, ingratos como se atreven a insultarme….-

-Jamás te insultamos- dice Skyla

-Claro…claro yo trabajo mientras que ustedes juegan eso se llama burlarse de mí que yo no tengo tiempo libre, vayan ustedes a volver a jugar, infantiles, mediocres-

-Ya basta…- dice Shining –Porque actúas así, que te hemos hecho, que te está pasando mujer-

Cadence estaba por reclamarle ero en ese momento se da cuenta de lo que dice y empieza a sollozar –No lo sé- dice Cadence en un tono melancólico y de preocupación y sale corriendo del comedor para irse al pasillo a lo que Shining la sigue quedando solo Skyla quien no sabía por qué su madre se comportaba de esa manera

Después de cenar Skyla se dirige a su dormitorio para poder descansar, en todo eso no dejaba de pensar en su madre y que le había pasado, al llegar se recuesta en su cama y empieza a preguntarse que la pasa a su madre, después de un rato llega a la conclusión que podría ser un ataque de estrés debido a él gran papeleo

Luego de esa conclusión Skyla piensa en todo lo que hizo cuando peleo con los guardia, ella se sentía como una guerrera, cada golpe que le daban la ponía feliz en ese instante saca de un cajón el mismo frasco que saco la noche pasada –Todo gracias a ti- dice Skyla y besa el frasco e introduce su casco en el frasco para poder ingerir otra pastilla. Skyla estaba consumiendo drogas y debido a su efecto que hace que un poni sea 10 veces más fuertes de lo que ya es


	4. Dolor e Ira

Les pido disculpas por tardarme en actualizar el fic es que ya entre a clases y se me hará mas difícil continuar con mis proyectos de todas maneras continuemos

**Corazón de Dragón**

Capítulo 4: **Dolor e Ira **

Shining baja los escalones de la segunda planta del castillo en donde se encontraba su habitación este se encontraba dirigiendo al primer piso en la que se dirige a la habitación de huéspedes ya que Cadence le pidió que se largara de su habitación

Shining caminaba muy preocupado de lo que le estaba pasando a su esposa y muchas dudas hay en su mente pero no puede entender ese cambio brusco de Cadence y por lo tanto solo le provoca ansiedad por su comportamiento

Shining llega a su habitación y solo espera que Cadence vuelva hacer la que era antes. Este se recuesta en su cama y con la esperanza que el siguiente día será mejor

**Al día siguiente**

Llegaba el amanecer en el imperio los ponis comenzaban a ser sus labores normales y ya se habían olvidado del atentado que hubo con los changeling pero quedaba la duda de la razón de su amenaza

En el imperio amanecía y cada quien despertaba de su sueño, Shining por su parte seguía muy preocupada sobre el comportamiento que tiene su esposa actualmente de ser gentil, amable y leal a ser egoísta, molesta y arrogante, Shining se levanta de su cama y se arregla para salir al comedor para poder desayunar

En el camino se encuentra con Skyla quien también estaba preocupada por su madre por ese tal cambio de actitud a lo que Shining espera que todo estará bien en esa mañana pero no sería así

Shining y Skyla llegan al comedor y se encuentran que Cadence no se encontraba estos piensan que aún seguía dormida por eso no le toman mucha importancia. Más tarde se encontraban platicando Shining y Skyla de que estarían haciendo ese día de entrenamientos pero fueron interrumpidos por un guardia quien vino corriendo para informarles de un asunto a Shining

-Mi señor…- dice el guardia

-Que pasa soldado- dice Shining captando toda su atención

-La señora María Elena ha desaparecido- dice el guardia

-¡?Que?!- dicen al unísono

-Así es, no la encuentran por ningún lado ni en su habitación ni en ninguna parte- dice el guardia

-Oh esto no puede ser- dice Skyla, ya que la señora María Elena era una amiga muy cercana a la familia ya que concebía todos los pedidos de esta, además de que siempre daba apoyo y consejos y era parte de la familia ya que era cariñosa, amable y muy considerada

-Está seguro soldado- dice Shining ya en un tono firme

-Supongo que así es- dice el guardia –No hay ninguna señal de ella- prosiguió

-No puede ser- dice Skyla ya en un tono sentimental ya que Skyla perjudico más ya que era una gran amiga para ella que siempre le daba consejos y siempre se llevaban bien

-Sigan buscando soldado, iré en un momento para ayudar en la búsqueda- dice Shining decidido

-Afirmativo señor- dice el guardia y se retira de la sala dejando solos a Shining y Skyla

-No puede ser que haya desaparecido- dice Skyla

-Quien desapareció- se escucha una voz un poco sombría como la de un villano

Ambos voltean y pueden ver a Cadence quien apenas llegaba a la habitación

-Oh querida…- decía Shining pero Cadence la interrumpió

-No me digas querida, idiota- dice Cadence lo que sorprendió a los dos

-Estas bien- dice Shining ya preocupado

-Si lo estoy pero más te vale que me vuelvas a lanzar otro piropo- dice Cadence en un tono amenazante y grave

-Bueno… sabias que María Elena desapareció- dice Skyla cambiando el tema y un poco sentimental debido a su amiga

-Oh no lo sabía… es algo trágico pobre María Elena la vamos a extrañar- dice Cadence en un tono desinteresado y cliché

-Mama que no te preocupa… lo que acabas de decir es como que si no te importara es como que si no tuvieran nada de respeto y compasión por ese pobre poni- dice Skyla ya con un tono exigente

-Que más quieres que hagas que llores… pues que mal esa poni era una cualquiera sirviente, no merece lágrimas de una familia de clase tan alta- dice Cadence como que si estuviera reprochando a su hija

Skyla no podía creer lo que decía su madre –No puedo creer que digas eso- dice Skyla ya casi al borde del llanto y en ese momento corre a su cuarto llorando no solo por la desaparición de Elena sino que también de como la trato su madre

Shining presencio toda la escena y se quedó atónito al ver como reacciono su mujer –Como puedes decir eso, a tu hija, este es un momento duro para ella- dice Shining

Cadence al oír lo que Shining dijo usa magia de su cuerno y levita a Shining y lo arroja fuertemente a la pared más cercana y con su magia lo está ahorcando haciendo que este agonice en la pared, Cadence seguía siendo más presión haciendo que este gritara de dolor, este fue tal que se oyo por todo el imperio

-No me digas que hacer… Escuchaste imbécil- dice Cadence haciendo más presión con su cuerno, decidido a matar a Shining, este ya estaba por dar su aliento final pro en eso

-Madre, pero que haces!- grita Skyla al ver lo que le hacía a su padre ya que el grito de Shining lo pudo percibir a lo que corrió rápido a la sala en donde estaban

-Oh miren quien vino la muy consentida… También quieres reunirte a la fiesta- dice Cadence con un tono muy siniestro

-¿Qué?- dice Skyla pero antes de poder reaccionar, Cadence igualmente la levita y la estrella a la par de Shining

-No mereces ser alicornio- dice Cadence y con su magia la usa como espada y le corta el cuerno a Skyla esta grita de dolor mientras que su cuerno recién cortado caía al suelo y en donde debería estar su cuerno salía un chorro de sangre

Shining al ver esto quería ayudarla pero no podía debido a la fuerza de Cadence y que hacia mas presión en el

Los guardias al oír los gritos de Shining y Skyla corren rápidamente a la sala y podían ver el horror, Shining y Skyla siendo levitados a la pared y esta última sin cuerno y una de sus alas cortadas todo por la magia de Cadence dando una inmisericorde sonrisa

-Deténganse princesa- dicen los guardia apuntando sus lanzas hacia ella al ver lo que hacia

-Guardias patéticos- dice Cadence y con su magia levanta una ventisca tan fuerte que fue capaz de arrastras a los guardias hacia afuera del castillo

Cadence voltea a ver a Shining y Skyla quien la última estaba muy adolorida debido a la pérdida de su cuerno y una de sus las alas y Shining parecía ya no reaccionar, Cadence estaba decidido a matar a Shining pero en eso ella reacciona en un instante al ver lo que sucedía

Cadence desactiva su cuerno y deja caer a Shining y Skyla los cuales caen desmayados al menos uno de ellos, Cadence ve el horror causado al ver a su esposo asfixiado y talvez muerto y su hija ex alicornio quien solo poseía una ala y sus demás partes desangraban, Cadence no podía entender lo que pasaba pero después en pensar que ella causo esto

-No… no… esto no…- grita Cadence quien no creía para nada que ella había causado todo eso está ve sus cascos y pudo ver por un momento que eran la de un brazos de un dragón

-No…- dice Cadence a correr a auxiliar a su hija y esposo

-Debo llevarlos a un hospital- piensa Cadence

En una habitación en donde se encontraban muchos aparatos médicos se encontraba en una camilla Skyla quien se encontraba vendada en la cabeza y en su espalda, esta estaba despertando lentamente de su coma, esta se encontraba mareada y veía borroso en su entorno debido a la sangre que perdió

-¿Que paso?- dice Skyla en un tono casi entendible

Por suerte poco a poco recobraba el conocimiento y podía ver mejor al punto de saber que se encontraba en un hospital, esta al enterarse de esto empieza a alterarse y empieza a agitarse y preocuparse con muchas preguntas

-¿Por qué estoy en un hospital?-

-¿Por qué me duele mucho la cabeza?

-¿Por qué me siento tan débil?

-¿Qué fue lo que me paso?

Esto y muchas preguntas resonaban en la mente de Skyla pero no tenía respuesta a lo que esta se altera aún más

Debido a los gritos de Skyla muchos doctores llegaron al encuentro y estos la calman para que se relaje

-Tranquila princesa, tranquilícese- le decían los doctores que la estaban calmando

-¿Qué me paso?, porque estoy en un hospital, díganme- dice Skyla quien estaba muy alterada

-Cálmese esto está mal para su salud- dice los doctores

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- dice ya al borde del llanto Skyla

-No hay otra opción, tenemos que cederla- dice otro medico

-Espera… ¿Qué dicen?- dice Skyla al oír lo que los médicos decían

-Lo sentimos- fue lo último que Skyla escucho antes de que callera profundamente dormida debido a una inyección puesta

Mientras tanto en otra habitación encontramos las mismas cosas medicas pero en la camilla se encontraba Shining armor recibiendo aire de unos respiratorios, esta habitación tenia unas ventanas exteriores para poder ver lo que pasaba en la habitación y en esta se encontraban dos doctores conversando

-Cree que se salve doctor- dice un enfermero

-Lo dudo mucho recibió mucha presión al ser ahorcado pero me sigo preguntando quien tubo tan fuerza para hacerlo pero cualquier cosa que hizo le causo un paro respiratorio- dice el doctor

-Entonces es muy seguro…- pero es interrumpido

-Entonces es posible que muera debido al paro- dice el doctor

-Solo esperemos a ver qué es lo que pasa- dice el enfermero

Después de charlar un poco estos se marchan de a escena dejando a Shining solo en la habitación

Luego de un rato una figura encapuchada llega a la zona y miro con placer como Shining sufría y que tenía el riesgo de morir

-Al parecer mi deseo se hizo realidad- dice en un tono siniestro dando una risa un tanto traviesa –Espero que te pudras en el infierno-

El encapuchado que tenía un cuerno prepara un hechizo para dispararle a Shining pero después piensa

-Sabes que... si sobrevives estarás presente en la trasformación de tu esposa… pero como reaccionaras. Bueno espero que estés bien en una semana ya que en ese momento se cumple el hechizo- dice el encapuchado y dispara un hechizo hacia Shining quien recibe de lleno pero este no era nada mal para Shining al contrario esto haría que el recuperara fuerzas

-No me gusta hacer esto, pero es necesario para vuelvas a morir a manos de tu esposa- dice el encapuchado con recelo después esta desaparece dejando solo al inconsciente Shining

Mientras tanto en afueras del imperio se encontraba corriendo una alicornio rosada la cual parecía que ya había corrido por mucho y necesitaba un descanso tenía su crin desarreglada y muchos rasguños debido a que muchas ramas de árboles la habían rozado

Esta se detiene y vuela en lo alto para postrarse en la colina más alta para ver que ya estaba muy alejada de su reino esta era Cadence quien ya había pasado mucho tiempo después que había desaparecido del palacio y se estaba alejando lo más posible del castillo para no causar daños esta podía sentir la gran fuerza que fluía dentro de ella y que podía ser capaz de destruir el palacio completo y además de tener un poder descomunal

Ya al percatarse que estaba muy alejada del castillo decide descansar un poco en la hierba para poder así ordenar sus pensamientos

-Que me está pasando- dice Cadence mientras miraba sus cascos

En ese momento Cadence tiene recuerdos fugaces de lo que hizo ese día, en que casi mata a su familia pero no sabía porque además de recordar la escena en que ella misma devoro a María Elena le provocaba más miedo a lo que podía llegar hacer

-Como me toco este destino- dice Cadence quien estaba respirando forzosamente debido al correr tanto

-Bueno yo te lo puedo responder…- se escucha una voz entre el bosque solitario que estaba

-¿Quién anda ahí?, respóndame- dice Cadence en combinación de miedo y valentía

-Oh vamos… me vas a decir que no me recuerdas- se escucha y en frente Cadence aparece un encapuchado (la misma que estaba con Shining en el hospital)

-¿Qué?- dice Cadence confundida

-Sorpresa dice el encapuchado y deja caer la túnica revelando al ser que era

Cadence no podía creer lo que veía, su enemiga estaba a la par suya y por un momento creyó que ella era la responsable de su sufrimiento

-¡Chrysalis!-


	5. Confrontación y planes

… bueno sin nada mas que decir continuemos, disfruten el fanfic que le pongo mucho esmero

**Corazón de Dragón **

Capítulo 5: **Confrontación y planes**

Cadence se queda petrificada al ver a una de sus rivales cara a cara la cual se le había caído la capucha revelando su identidad

-Que pasa Princesa, porque tan callada- dice Chrysalis burlonamente

Cadence estaba aún pasmada ya que no pensaba volver a ver a la reina de los changeling frente a ella otra vez

Hay un minuto de silencio en ese momento, Chrysalis solo se la queda viendo con malasia y con indiferencia ya que esperaba que ella tomara la palabra. Cadence después de procesarlo decide romper el silencio

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dice Cadence sin notoria diferencia

-¿Qué?... ya no se puede visitar a una amiga otra vez- dice Chrysalis

-Sabes que no somos amigos- dice Cadence ya un poco enfadada

-Bueno esto puede ser un comienzo- dice Chrysalis con el mismo tono burlón –Sobre todo ahora- esto último lo dijo con algo de seriedad

-No estoy de humor, para confrontaciones sorpresivas- dice Cadence en un tono desinteresado

-Bueno… está bien pero antes de irme puedo saber porque escapas- dice Chrysalis burlona otra vez

-Eso no te incumbe, y te repito que quiero estar sola, quiero que te vayas- dice Cadence ya muy fatigada y molesta

-Cálmate si quieres que me valla lo hare con gusto…- dice dándose la espalda-… yo solo quería ser buena amiga y contarte el causante de tus desgracias- dice esta con un tono severo

A lo que dijo Chrysalis capto toda la atención de Cadence

-Espera, que dijiste- dice Cadence

**En el imperio de cristal**

Shining se encontraba en su habitación sin ningún movimiento, en ese momento sufre cambios bruscos, sufría de sueños que parecían reales, y no solo de ver las escenas en que su esposa le arranca el cuerno a su hija

Después de escenas violentas repetidas no podía procesarlo, luego de esto se encuentra en un lugar deshabitado en donde no había nada más que sequía y cactus que era un desierto, después de caminar un rato se encontraba con muchos escombros de cristales y mientras más avanzaba más escombros encontraba en su camino este se da cuenta que no era un desierto era el imperio de cristal que ahora se encontraba en muchas ruinas y pudo notar a muchos ponis de cristal, Shining se inquieta ente estas escenas y solo caminaba con mucha tristeza y justo cuando pensaba que no se podía poner peor se encuentra que el punto en donde se debe de encontrar el corazón de cristal se encontraba su hija Skyla toda degollada sin cuerno y solo con una ala y todos sus órganos e intestinos esparcidos por la plaza, Shining al ver esto no se lo creía, y corre rápido para ver si era su hija, y en efecto era ella quien ya no tenía ninguna probabilidad de vida

Shining solo abraza el cadáver de su hija y empieza a llorar amargamente

-¡Porque!- grita Shining el cual estaba con un rostro lleno de ira, este voltea hacia arriba y denotaba un Dragón que volaba alrededor de él, Shining no sabía porque pero estaba seguro que esa bestia era su esposa

-¡PORQUE!- vuelve a gritar Shining con más ira y en ese momento el dragón capta su vista a Shining esta le ruje y corre en directo a él para tragarse de un solo

Shining en ese preciso momento respira agitadamente mientras despertaba de su camilla, este se encontraba muy confundido y denotaba preocupación y confusión en el lugar en donde se encontraba, este empieza a asustarse y pensando lo peor, ya que sabía que esos recuerdos violentos si eran reales, empieza a preguntarse en donde estaba y solo lo ponía más nervioso y angustiado

**Mientras tanto en un bosque alejado del imperio**

Chrysalis se voltea y ve de frente a Cadence –que- dice sin mucha importancia

-Sabes quién me causo esto, sabes quién hiso que me comportara tan cruel con mi familia, sabes quién me lo quito todo- dice Cadence ya casi al borde de las lagrimas

Chrysalis solo queda inexpresiva –Adivina, adivinador-

Cadence no entendió esa frase pero si capto que ella adivinara es entonces que ella se entera

-Fui… fuiste… fuiste Tú- dice Cadence ya con rabia en sus ojos

-Felicidades, ganaste por fin adivinaste- dice Chrysalis en un tono que denotaba vagancia

Cadence se queda pasmada pero entendió todo en su lugar, la vez en que muchos changeling llegaron al imperio a atacar por alguna razón y en ese momento ella…

**Flashback**

Cadence estaba caminando al cuarto de su hija para hablar con ella sobre el asunto en que ella quería defender al imperio pero su padre no la dejaba debido a que era peligrosos para ella. Cadence saludaba a los pocos guardias que habían ya que todos combatían con los changeling pero esta no se da cuenta que la venían siguiendo por detrás y esta burlaba a los guardias usando magia, había un punto en que no había ningún guardia y solo estaba un pasillo en dirección recta

La poni que seguía a Cadence aprovecho en ese momento, para dispararle con su cuerno, esta le dispara de lleno a Cadence pero esta no sentía nada, ella seguía caminando mientras que la poni la seguía por todo el imperio había un punto en que ella denotaba sueño debido a un bostezo largo

-Talvez debo descansar- dice en forma de bostezó –Tengo sueño- dice esta la cual le parecía extraño ya que nunca dormía a la mitad del día, pero esa vez el sueño le gano a tal punto que se recostó en su trono ya que no aguantaba más el sueño, la poni la siguió hasta el trono y pudo ver como una esfera entre verde y negra la envolvía elevándola, al finalizar esta cae dormida de nuevo

La poni no interactuó y se fue del imperio con una leve sonrisa y con su cuerno le da una señal a los changeling

Después de un rato Cadence despierta y nota que está en el trono pero se sentía diferente como que si algo dentro de ella había cambiado pero no era tanto la diferencia, después de un rato su esposo Shining llego a confirmarle la extraña huida de los changeling

**Fin Flashback**

-Entonces… entonces tú lo provocaste todo- dice Cadence en un tono de tristeza e ira

-Así es- dice Chrysalis inexpresiva viéndose el casco en señal de no tener importancia

-Dime… dime… como lo hiciste- dice Cadence esta vez con más ira en sus palabras

-Oh eso fue fácil, yo con mi gran astucia ordene a mis changeling atacar al imperio, mientras que yo me escabullía por todo el reino y en cuanto todos los guardias peleaban con mis tropas yo aproveche la poca seguridad que había para dispararte un hechizo, y nadie se dio cuenta en pocas palabras el extraño ataque de los changeling solo fue una distracción para que corrompiera tu corazón- dice Chrysalis

Cadence se queda atónita pensando en lo sucedido, el plan fue un cliché pero al parecer funciono –Como… como y porque razón lo hiciste- dice Cadence con tristeza en ira en sus palabras

-Ya te lo dije fue fácil aunque costo mucho pasar alrededor del corazón de cristal sentía como ni fuerza se debilitaba- dice Chrysalis –Además porque lo hice, simple; yo quiero verte sufrir, en mi condición no puedo atacar el imperio o Canterlot pero si podía usar un hechizo contra ti, solo para arruinarte la vida- Chrysalis termina de hablar y mira fijamente a Cadence esta se encontraba respirando frenéticamente no por cansancio si no por ira, ira que sentía hacia Chrysalis, ira que sentía por con convertirla en una bestia y sentía que en cualquier momento iba explotar sobre todo ahora que era muy inestable con sus emociones

Mientras tanto en el imperio

Un tren llegaba al imperio quien acababa de estacionar y de este salen tres yeguas, una de ellas una alicornio lavanda con crin morada oscuro y claro con una CM de una estrella y con otras 5 más a su alrededor, también una Pegaso celeste con crin multicolor y CM de un rayo de una nube y una terrestre rosa con misma crin y CM de tres globos

Estas tres yeguas llegaban a la estación de trenes y corren rápido al hospital para ver la condición física de Shining armor

Mientras tanto en el bosque en donde se encontraban Cadence y Chrysalis

Nadie decía nada solo estaba el sonido del clima del viento el cual resonaba alrededor de las yeguas

Cadence solo veía a Chrysalis con un rostro e ira y descontento fatal, Chrysalis solo esperaba que algo sucediera

Cadence sin pleno aviso corre en dirección a Chrysalis para darle un golpe, pero justo en ese momento Chrysalis usa su cuerno para teletransportarse a otra dirección

-Estoy aquí- dice Chrysalis pareciendo a 5 metros de ella, Cadence contrataca con su cuerno pero Chrysalis desvía el ataque, Cadence le salía espuma de la rabia (sarcasmo) y seguía disparando rayos a Chrysalis quien solo los desviaba o se teletransporta a otra dirección y siempre que hacia esto, siempre decía –Estoy aquí-

**Mientras tanto en el imperio **

Shining empieza a tranquilizarse ya que si se altera solo hubiera más dudas, lo primero que hizo fue a llamar a un médico con tranquilidad y a la vez con ansiedad, luego de poco un médico llega a la habitación de Shining y este se siente feliz que despertara

-Me alegra que este bien, príncipe Shining- dice el medico quien denotaba alegría al ver a Shining con vida

-Si… yo también me siento feliz…. Me puede decir que paso. Enfermero, por favor, dígame que fue lo que paso- dice Shining

**Mientras en el bosque**

Cadence seguía atacando a Chrysalis quien solo hacía más que defenderse de los ataques, hubo un momento en que Cadence se cansó y empezó a usar fuerza física la cual aprovecho que era muy fuerte y empezó a golpear a Chrysalis, muchos golpes eran dado a la enemiga pero esta los esquiva o cambiaba de lugar, tan solo con un golpe de Cadence se siente como 10 al mismo tiempo

Chrysalis se teletransporta a un árbol esta estaba cansada y con varios golpes y heridas en su cuerpo y esto que solo le había dado 4 golpes normales, Chrysalis respira frenéticamente y piensa

_-Bueno creo que ya le enoje demasiado, con toda su ira controlada, será capaz de destruir todo el imperio, la tengo que llevar a la zona inmediatamente ya que con la ira que lleva dentro puede ser capaz de que se transforme unos 2 días lo máximo, bueno que comience el plan, quiero verla en el imperio matando a sus habitantes y familia como la fiera que es, quiero que ese dragón se deje ver sobre todo en el imperio_- dice Chrysalis

-Donde estas cobarde pelea como el insecto que eres- dice Cadence con una voz más grave, era obvio que ya no era la misma y lo único que quería era matar a Chrysalis, no le importaba si ella era la única persona que sabía la cura, solo la quería ver muerta

-_Corrección, solo tengo menos de 20 días, debo apurarme si hoy será ese día por fin el dragón de la oscuridad saldrá-_ dice Chrysalis saliendo de su escondite

**Mientras en el imperio**

El médico le explica lo sucedido a Shining

**Flashback**

En el hospital del imperio todos realizaban sus actividades diarias los cuales estaban atendiendo a los pacientes de la zona, luego de un rato alguien toca la puerta principal del hospital, una enfermera abre y se pregunta por que tocan si la puerta se puede abrir, esta al abrirla puede ver la escena sacada de una película de terror, esta ve a Shining con su cara pálida y sin rasgos de vida y a Skyla quien ya no tenía cuerno la cual desangraba igual que ya no poseía una ala e igual sangraba

**Fin Flashback**

-Bueno, después de esa escena los llevamos a ustedes a cuartos diferentes en donde serían hospitalizados y analizarían que es lo que habían pasado-

Shining se quedó con la boca abierta no por lo de su propósito en el hospital sino que su hija desangraba y que sus visiones terroríficas si eran reales

-Y… y… Cadence- dice Shining en tono tartamudeo

-Eso es lo raro, ella está desaparecida y no se sabe nada de su paradero, después de que ustedes fueron traídos aquí- dice el medico

-Necesito ver a mi hija- dice Shining preocupado por su hijita


	6. Rumbo al imperio

**Corazón de Dragón **

**Capítulo 6: **Rumbo al imperio

Chrysalis comienza su plan, y no pensaba fallar, esta sale de su escondite y queda en descubierto, mientras gritaba atrayendo a atención de Cadence, esta al verla galopa hacia ella, Chrysalis lo único que puede hacer es correr, ya Cadence estaba siendo controlada por su ira, Chrysalis estaba muy cansada debido al combate pero no podía echarse para atrás ya que si Cadence la atrapaba era una muerte segura, esta tenía que llegar al imperio

Chrysalis seguía corriendo por el bosque, mientras que Cadence la seguía sin suma idea o sospecha de lo que planeaba Chrysalis, el camino era largo debido a que Cadence había llegado muy lejos del imperio, sería difícil llegar el mismo día

En el hospital Shining sale de su cuarto con cuidado y con algunos vendajes en el cuello, después de una gran conversación con el doctor para dejarlo ver a su hija, este al final acepto pero la condición de no hacer mucha fuerza y de cuidarse de que no haga ningún movimiento brusco, mientras este caminaba se topó con una sorpresa

-Hermano- escucha

Shining voltea en dirección a la entrada del hospital y esta se puede encontrar con una alicornio lavanda con crines violetas y a su alrededor las dos ponis que la acompañaban

-Twily- dice Shining bien contento al ver por fin un rostro conocido, Shining y Twilight se dan un cálido y hermoso abrazo de reencuentro

-Estaba muy preocupada, al saber lo que te había pasado pensé que… que…- dice Shining sin dejar de abrazar a Shining y casi al borde del llanto

-Pensaste que hermana… mira estoy bien no siento dolor solo en el cuello que siento un gran ardor y me cuesta hablar- dice Shining despegándose del abrazo ya que al hablar le hacía daño en la garganta

-Me alegra que estas bien… en realidad cuando me dieron la noticia que estaban herido de la garganta y te habían ahorcado con fuerza y lo de Skyla…. Yo pensé lo peor- dice Twilight ya que los médicos que revisaron a Shining pudieron observar que tenía marcado en su garganta y esta no aguantaría más ya que el impacto que recibió en la garganta fue muy fuerte

Shining recuerda en ese momento en lo que planeaba hacer, esta iría a ver como seguía su hija, la cual al enterarse de lo grave que estaba esta solo quería verla

-Mi hija… Lo siento por interrumpir pero debo de ir como sigue Skyla-

-Si lo entiendo te acompaño- dice Twilight llamando a las dos ponis que se quedaran –quédense aquí y no hagan nada- ya que esta ya sabía cómo se comportaban

-Tranquila, nos quedamos aquí, no te preocupes anda con tu hermano- dice Rainbow Dash

-Y Pinkie, también no hagas nada que llame la atención- pero eso se da cuenta que Pinkie estaba haciendo malabares con agujas de inyectar y medicinas que sorprendían a los pacientes que estaban a su alrededor y molestaba a los médicos ya que esos instrumentos los iban a utilizar

-Pinkie- grita alterada Twilight, esta se da cuenta y rápidamente se sienta con Rainbow con una sonrisa, Twilight rueda los ojos y se va a buscar a su hermano que ya se había adelantado

-Oye Pinkie y que paso con el pastel de recuperación para Shining- dice Rainbow al notar que Pinkie llevaba migajas de pastel en su boca, Pinkie solo se limpia las migajas y sonríe incómodamente a Rainbow

-que pastel- dice disimuladamente como si no hubiera pasado nada, Rainbow solo la ve molesta

-Oye… apenas me hubieras guardado un pedazo- dice tristemente

Twilight y Shining llegan a la habitación de Skyla, la cual esta estaba inconsciente debido al sedante que le habían puesto, Shining al verla siente una gran tristeza y pena al verla como si estuviera muerta y con la faltedad de su cuerno y alas

-Esto es horrible- dice Twilight sin poder creer lo que veía, su sobrina mal herida y sin cuerno y alas solo provoca horror

-Mi hija- dice al borde del llanto Shining que no podía creer todavía de la pena que esta sufría –Por qué… porque-

-Porque del que- dice confundida Twilight

-Por qué nos pasa esto, éramos felices ahora que ha pasado- dice Shining al borde del llanto

Twilight lo consuela y lo abraza –Tranquilízate, no es bueno para tu salud-

-Esto es mi culpa-

-Tú culpa… pero de que-

-Desde el momento en que Cadence cambio de comportamiento… presentí una desgracia- dice Shining mientras seguía abrazando a Twilight

-Espera que… cual desgracia y que le paso a Cadence- dice Twilight al notar que esta no se encontraba con ellos

Shining no sabía si contarle a Twilight la verdad, ya que esto es muy duro de decir, y no sabía como reaccionaria, pero lo tenía que hacer ya que esta en algún momento se enteraría de la verdad y era mejor que su hermano se lo diga y para así pensar los dos en una idea de lo que le paso a Cadence y donde se encontraba

-Twilight creo que es mejor que te diga lo que pasa… pero que sea en privado- dice Shining ya más tranquilo pero este seguía pensando en su hija

-Que es lo que pasa Shining

-Ven acompáñame en un lugar en que nadie nos vea no quiero que esto lo oiga ponis de algo tan serio- Shining le pide a Twilight que la acompañe a su cuarto donde hablarían del asunto, Twilight no entendía pero era mejor que le hiciera caso

Shining y Twilight llegan a la habitación, el unicornio se encarga de que nadie los estuviera observando ni oyendo, cierra las ventanas y se pone hablar con Twilight

-Shining me podrías decir que es lo que pasa

-Creo que ya es momento que te cuente

-Si pero de que…

-Se trata de… de Cadence, te diré como es que termino todo así

Mientras tanto Chrysalis seguía guiando a Cadence al imperio, es aquí en donde incrementaría su ira y la transformaría en ese monstruo la cual ella quería presenciarlo, ya estaban a medio camino y posiblemente el siguiente día en la mañana llegarían al imperio

Cadence seguía sintiendo ira, no solo por Chrysalis si no le que la rodeaban esta solo era una fiera asechando su presa esta era Chrysalis que no dejaba de correr

En el hospital Twilight no podía creer lo que había oído –Que Cadence hizo- esta no sabía que contestar esta siempre había sido tan duce, amable, fiel, bondadosa que parecía imposible lo que había hecho a su esposo y a su hija

-No sé qué pensar…- dice Twilight sentía una mezcla de confusión, ira y asombro hacia Cadence ya que esta creía en su hermano, este jamás le miente, y como mentir en esta situación

-Ahora solo puedo esperar… esperar que mi niña este bien y decirle la terrible notica de su madre, Twilight necesito tu ayuda

Twilight seguía resentida y pensativa –Te ayudare en todo Shining, me quedare contigo en lo que necesitas y te apoyare en todo, tu siempre has salido de estas, lo volverás hacer

-Gracias Twilight, en verdad gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión

Se escucha un estruendo, Shining y Twilight se asoman y pueden ver A Rainbow y a Pinkie que se habían montado en un carrito del hospital habían ido a caer en el muro

-Yo me encargo- dice decepcionada Twilight

Esa misma noche revisaron a Shining lo cual afortunadamente solo tenía dolores y ardor en a garganta, los doctores quedaron sorprendidos al ver la gran recuperación de Shining ya que 24 horas antes este estaba en la cama sin ningún signo de mejoras, ya que estos no sabían que Chrysalis le había disparado un rayo

Solo le pidieron a Shining reposo y descanso y que mañana por la mañana lo darían de alta, esto no le importo a Shining ya que este lo que querían era que su hija se pusiera bien

Twilight le pide que descanse y se relaje ya que este había estado estresado todo el día

Shining se niega pero después de que Twilight insistiera este acepto de mala gana

Twilight sale de la habitación de Shining y espera a sus amigas que cenaban en la cafetería del hospital, después llegan en donde esta se encontraba

-Mira Twilight, te trajimos gelatina y un jugo de naranjas- dice Rainbow

Twilight observa y podía observar que la gelatina estaba a la mitad y en el jugo no había nada, esta pone cara seria ante el asunto

-Bueno si no lo quieres- dice Pinkie y toma la charola y se lo introduce a la boca (así es también se introdujo la charola completa)

-Tranquila Twilight, veras que todo saldrá bien, solo espera y veras- dice Rainbow calmando a Twilight la cual esta seguía triste ante el asunto

-Veras que todo saldrá bien (bostezó)

-Así es Twilight veras que muy pronto esto se arreglara- dice Pinkie

-Ustedes no lo entienden esta vez es diferente, no sé cómo saldrá esto-

-Sea o sea cualquier cosa, estaremos contigo Twilight- dice Rainbow a pocos minutos de dormir

-Que pasen Buenas Noches- dice Twilight al darse cuenta que Rainbow y Pinkie se habían dormido

Twilight se queda despierta por unos minutos, está ya estaba por reconciliar el sueño hasta que un guardia llega hacia ella

-Princesa, le reporto, que un poni guardia ha despertado del coma y desea ver a una autoridad, y que mejor que usted la que está disponible por el momento

Twilight acepta y sigue a los guardias al lugar de las zonas, al caminar podía ver muchos ponis guardias que seguían hospitalizados, unos seguían inconscientes otros con muchos yesos y vendajes, el guardia lo guía hacia el final del pasillo en una habitación

-Aquí es Princesa, la dejo ya que el poni quería habar con usted

El guardia se retira y deja sola a Twilight esta entra y se puede encontrar en la cama a un poni que apenas había recobrado la conciencia (por si no lo recuerdan, unos guardias llegaron a defender a Shining y a Skyla de la tortura de Cadence pero estos fueron expulsados del castillo y cayeron alrededor de todo el imperio, muchos murieron, otros fueron llevados a la enfermería

Twilight ve su condición y tenía muchos huesos rotos y muchos vendajes, el poni al verlo le pide que tome asiento

Twilight se sienta –Me dijo que quería hablar conmigo

-Si así es trata de Cadence, ella… ella nos hizo esto- dice con dificultad para hablar

Twilight se sorprende, pero y se había enterado ya que Shining le había dicho que Cadence había hecho volar muchos guardias fuera del castillo

-Tenemos que detenerla, ella… ella, no sé qué le paso pero ella ya no es la misma, algo le paso y no sabemos qué pero es importante que ella desaparezco- dice con dificultad –Por el bien del pueblo y de Equestria-

-Tranquilo señor, Cadence ha desaparecido, no sabemos dónde están pero la encontraremos- dice con duda en sus palabras

-Por favor esto es serio…

-Haremos lo posible

-Gracias- dice el poni quien ya se había alterado un poco, pero ya se había tranquilizado

Twilight sale de la habitación pensando en que el guardia dijo _–Cadence es una amenaza, tenemos que encontrarla antes que…-_

Es interrumpida por la terrible escena de un guardia con la cual llevaba muchos vendajes pero se le notaba que era un pegaso naranja con crines azul que no se le notaba la CM este le faltaba una extremidad de la pata trasera derecha

-No puede ser… Flash

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, una Skyla inconsciente se encontraba en la camilla pero esta parecía reaccionar, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a despertar

Mientras en los bosques no tan alejados del imperio podemos ver a una Chrysalis que se esconde en los árboles, esta se encontraba muy cansada ya había recibido unos rayos de Cadence que la debilitaron más, también ya había recibido muchos golpes y moretones de parte de Cadence y esta no se detenía, esta seguía buscando a Chrysalis la cual se había detenido y escondido

-Ya no aguato más…- Chrysalis puede ver que ya faltaba menos y la ira de Cadence aumentaba cada vez más, esta no debía parar, su objetivo era llegar al imperio antes que su ira se desarrolle completamente y deje salir su poder

Chrysalis, observa la recta final estaba a unos kilómetros del imperio

-Vamos Chrysalis espera un poco más en menos de dos horas llegamos, no te puedes rendir- Chrysalis toma fuerza y valor y sale de su escondite


End file.
